This invention relates to a screen net. More specifically, the present invention relates to a screen net that is used to retrieve practice balls and capable of retrieving balls that are thrown out of target area.
Conventional screen nets typically provide an aperture, though which practice balls thrown by a player pass, and a net behind the aperture to catch the practice balls. A larger aperture is needed to catch mistakenly thrown balls more. However, such approach increases the size and cost of a screen net and reduces portability. Also, a simply larger aperture does not provide training effect for guiding a user for more accurate throw.